


The moon and the sun

by Rogeerthat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogeerthat/pseuds/Rogeerthat
Summary: Crap shit don't read





	The moon and the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Crap shit don't read

She is the sun.

I keep following her

She is so bright and fun, she makes me blush.

I love watching her from a far.

She helps everyday with her sunshine to everyone without a complain.

She loves saving lives.

She is the sun.

______________________________________________________

 

I am the moon

I can only watch her from a far

Sometimes we are somewhat close, she stops giving light for a moment.

But in that moment she is mine and I am hers and there nowhere I'd rather be.

She is the sun and I am the moon


End file.
